Story of World
Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari), formerly known as Pretty Country, is a fantasy slice of life anime series created by Yutaka Tomori and produced by Maiyumeno Academy. All of the manga adaptions were serialized in Ciao magazine and the whole series aired on TV Tokyo. Story of World (anime) was the first series to be created under Cosmonity. 'List of ''Story of World series' Main = These are main series of Pretty Country/Story of World franchise. *Story of World (anime) (2015-2017) 78 episodes '''Story of World' (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari), commonly referred as Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester, is the seventh installment in Pretty Country franchise and first entry to the re-branded Story of World series for manga, anime, and game adaptions. Despite the title of anime, the main magical beings of all magical girls are not chefs but jesters with animal motifs. The anime adaption was originally planned to be dubbed in English as "Tale of Earth: Cooking Legends" but was canceled due to voice translation issues. *Story of World: Rainbow Village (2017-) Story of World: Rainbow Village (世界物語 虹の村 Sekai Monogatari: Niji no Mura) is the eighth installment in Pretty Country franchise. The series start airing in 27 August 2017. The main themes are precious stones and weather with motifs being magical idol princesses. |-| Reserve = Reserve Series is the sub terminology of main PC/SoW franchise that are made by FunReliable, a subsidiary of Maiyumeno Academy and if it's "Story of World", Cosmonity. These series are considered supplemental to the main Pretty Country (Story of World) franchise. In the original Japanese, the reserve series are represented by Title + Roman numeral II. In English version (if there is one), the word "Amateure" is usually given after the series' title. In other countries, the letter N (New) is given before the series' title. *Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (2014-2017) Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (世界物語II あなたと咲いて花 Sekai Monogatari II: Anata to Saite Hana) is the second series in Pretty Country reserve franchise. Many of the idol stars are based on Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, but with somewhat different appearances, origins, and names. The series' motifs are based on fairies and flowers. An English dub is currently airing, starting from 20 May 2016, broadcasted by Anime Network, titled "Tale of Earth Amateure: Little Fairies' Club". *Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers] (2018-) Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers (世界物語II 日常は花のような Sekai Monogatari II: Nichijō wa Hana no yō na) is the third series in Pretty Country reserve franchise. It is an enhanced version to Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, with only two new characters available and no extra other besides that. Their names are Hinako Saida and Minori Kagesawa. Hinako is a cyclist while Minori is the restaurant owner. Both come from Hungary and Slovenia respectively. Haruno and her fellow friends are now in sixth grade of elementary school. |-| Games = Game adaptions usually released after the anime adaption, but some were released before the launching of anime adaption. *Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) (PS4, 2017) Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) (世界物語 II あなたと咲いて花 -Game Series- (ゲーム・シリーズ) Sekai Monogatari II: Anata to Saite Hana -Gēmu Shirīzu-'') is a game based on Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Known in North America as "Story of World: The Flower Fairies' Game". This is one of a few Pretty Country games to be released in non-Nintendo console (Playstation and XBOX are made by Sony). Though most of the game features are taken from ''Angel Simulator, the main plot is different. Additionally, players are able to create their own animal mascot, manage a shopping stall, and the addition of male players for the ability to become idol. *Story of World II: A Flowery Life (Nintendo 3DS, 2017/2018) Story of World II: A Flowery Life (世界物語 II: 日常は花のような -Game Series- (ゲーム・シリーズ) Sekai Monogatari: Nichijō wa Hana no yō na -Game Series-'', lit. Story of World II: A Flowery Life -Game Series-) is a fighting life simulation game for Nintendo 3DS. It is the third game in reserve series, as well as the seventh game in Pretty Country franchise overall. Just like how ''Life is Like Flowers anime is a remake to Flowers Bloom with You, this game has no extra new characters (other than that two ones mentioned on the "reserve" section. The purely-designed game can be viewed as the improved version to SoWII: FwBY and added more new features into this game. The game depicts more 3D images, as it is for Nintendo 3DS. Category:Story of World media